Electrical connectors, particularly high current power connectors, generate heat which can inhibit the electrical characteristics and performance of the connector. Excessive heat causes a safety concern and a degradation of electrical performance by increasing resistivity of the electric circuit. As a result, effective heat dissipation, particularly with respect to high current power connectors, is needed.